


A Time Lord

by begin_fiction



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU or something, Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28549737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begin_fiction/pseuds/begin_fiction
Summary: There are genius people in the world. But it's not like everyone gets rich being honest.There are also genius people who use their knowledge for aliens.Henry van Statten per example.





	A Time Lord

Time Lords. Enemies of the Daleks.

Daleks. Enemies of the Time Lords.

And both species died, in The Last Great Time War.

And the Doctor is the last of his kind left. So is that Dalek.

Henry van Statten had the Dalek already. Even though the robot never talked to him, but mostly just screamed, it had _talked._ Just not to him. To the Doctor.

How surprised he was when he heard Dalek talk. He'd expect the voice to be different than a weird sound.

It was at least better than nothing.

A man who owned the internet. A genius. That was him. Henry van Statten, the genius. 

He didn't care about Dalek. He cared about what it can do. What it _could_ do. Hell, he saved that Dalek's life when the Doctor tortured it, he should get something in return! Instead, he only got silence. His interest of the Daleks faded.

His interest went to the enemies of the Daleks instead.

The Time Lords, an interesting and special species. Two hearts instead of one. And the Doctor was an expert in anything about aliens.

He didn't care about the Doctor. He didn't care about the Dalek, he didn't care about the Doctor's British girl. 

All he cared about was the alien inside that Doctor.

It would be a collection to the alien museum. He could already imagine it - two hearts from a Time Lord, the _last_ Time Lord.

And then.. what would he do?

Yeah, what would he do? Go back on aliens and spaceships? Go check his internet?

"Sir?"

Miss Goddard came in.

"What do you want?"

"We found a blue box, sir. Where we caught the intruders."

A blue box? "Are you playing with me, Diana Goddard?"

"No, sir," she said, sounding very serious.

"Show me this box."

* * *

Henry van Statten, a genius who owns the internet, staring at a blue police box in his museum.

It looked.. weird. It was just a normal police box from a very old time - but the question was.. how did it get inside? Inside and not even a single scratch?

He had tried to open the door, but it didn't work. He had tried countless of times, even had some workers try to break it open, but it did not work.

Until it did.

It took time, yes, but eventually the door opened. He went in without any hesitation, Diana following.

Inside the blue box was nothing what could be magic.

It looked.. magnificent. And big. Very big. The inside is bigger than the outside. It had a weird machine thing in the middle.

"How in hell did you get here?"

Van Statten blinked a few times. "Ah, Doctor. Care to explain what this is?"

"Let me think.. no," he said, doing some complicated things on that weird machine.

"I never imagined a simple police box could be so big from the inside," Diana said while still staring at the walls. 

The Doctor looked offended. "Simple police box? It's the TARDIS."

The TARDIS? What did that mean? It more looked like a weird time machine.

And of course, as the genius he is - he figured it out. There was only one possible thing.

"This is a time machine."

"Now you've figured it out," said the Doctor, looking unbothered.

"This is a time machine."

"You just repeated yourself."

"This is a time machine. A time machine in my museum." He smiled. "That means, it's _my_ time machine!"

Before anyone could answer on that, he went closer. "Out of the way, Doctor," he said and pushed the other man away. He stared at the machine.

"May I remind you, Henry van Statten, this is the TARDIS, and it's not yours. It's mine. You barely know how to control it. Now get off all that!" The Doctor took him off before he could press anything and stroked the TARDIS.

"You.. are stroking a time machine?" Diana asked.

"TARDIS."

"TARDIS, time machine, whatever," Van Statten said. "This thing is m-"

"The TARDIS is not yours, never will be. Now, Miss Goddard, Mr. Van Statten, goodbye!" The Doctor pushed them both out, closing the doors, and in a matter of seconds, the door was locked again.

"Sir. We have to go."

"This thing is magnificent. This box.. never seen anything like it. We've had anything of aliens but no time machine. That will come, one day."

"But sir. You heard him. Besides, you don't know how it works."

"Now I don't. Later I will. Now c'mon, Diana Goddard. We have things to do. Don't just stand there and gape like a horse." he said, already leaving the place.

She cleared her throat and nodded, following him.

One day, he would have that time machine.

And one day, his alien museum would have two hearts.

Two hearts of the last living Time Lord.

What else could he wish for?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really loving the series so far - I'm currently at series 2(and David Tennant is really good), and series 1 was just amazing, I absolutely loved it. "Dalek" is one of my favorite episodes, and this Henry van Statten guy seems more like a selfish man who would want anything about aliens he can collect, he has an alien museum!
> 
> Also, the TARDIS is one cool time machine.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
